


[Art] Lego House

by biowlmeowing



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biowlmeowing/pseuds/biowlmeowing
Summary: my version of the picture from Lego House
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 8





	[Art] Lego House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lego House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085136) by [artsyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo). 



**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog on tumblr as well if you want))  
> https://bi-moonlight.tumblr.com/post/617174167185440768/as-i-promised-for-you-leo-from-artsyleo


End file.
